


В тихом омуте

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, F/F, Genderswap, Horny, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexism, fortuna is patriarchal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Женщин не берут в рыцари, но как бы Неро ни пытались сломать и перекроить, ее руки созданы для меча. Данте считает, что оставлять ее гнить на Фортуне — преступление, поэтому, после всего, предлагает ей уехать с ней и стать охотницей, такой же, как Данте. Но на Фортуну им еще придется вернуться — к сожалению.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

В Неро демонической крови на четверть, но все это чертовское лезло из нее, плескало через край. А Данте забавлялась, дразнила и подначивала, вытягивая еще и еще. Энергия Неро, буйная, неуемная, покалывала ей кончик языка. Да и сама девчонка дралась так, будто рвалась доказать всем вокруг, что меч у нее в руках не для красоты. Данте в этом нисколько не сомневалась хоть и лихорадочные удары отражала с легкостью.

Данте про себя начала звать ее своей девочкой после первой же драки, когда Неро жалась к ней так чувственно, когда скалила зубки, а потом этими зубками кусала металл пистолета.

Данте показалось, если бы она замешкалась и позволила Неро сжать челюсти сильнее, на пистолете остались бы вмятины. Она не горела большим желанием проверять это, но эта буйная энергия осела у нее в горле, оставив после себя сладковатый привкус, и Данте бы хотелось как-нибудь испытать это еще.

Случай представился: Данте надеялась как можно скорее заполучить Ямато, но обнаружила, что девчонка заполучила меч первая.

Так они и оказались здесь: в этой комнате посреди замка, где нет ничего, кроме стен. Данте ждала Неро здесь, зная, что она придет сюда, чувствуя ее всем телом, слыша ее пульс где-то в коридорах поблизости.

Потом она пришла, и Данте ощутила Ямато, пульсирующую силой, в ее светящейся синим руке. Ощущение было таким знакомым, но полузабытым, наваливалось душными воспоминаниями о брате, которое, впрочем, сразу же развеялись, стоило повалить Неро на пол и прижать ее мечом, надавить ботинком на чешуйчатую крепкую руку. Данте показалось, у Неро порозовели щеки, но свет был тусклым, и видно было не так уж и хорошо.

Их драка вновь продлилась не так уж и долго, и Данте вновь заставила все чертовское, что есть в Неро, полезть наружу: фантомная светящаяся голубым демоническая фигура выросла за ее спиной, и удары посыпались сильные.

Знакомые.

Данте оттеснила ее к стене, пока не прижала к ней вплотную и пока не прижалась к Неро сама.

Девчонка была горячей, дышала громко и часто, глаза ее горели.

Данте хотела ее.

Все внутри тянулось к Неро, желало ее так сильно, что Данте выворачивало наизнанку. Дрожь собиралась в пальцах, а под кожей скребло, зудело, а ремни, опоясывающие тело, слишком давили, и в штанах становилось слишком жарко.

Данте чувствовала этот ответный жар. И знала, что ее хотят в ответ.

И знание было очень сладким.

Ей не хотелось задумываться, почему так. Данте не нужно было знать кого-то, чтобы хотеть ее, месяц-два-год, но, как правило, этот вопрос касался сомнительных баров, где можно было кого-нибудь подцепить, а не древних замков, где происходит черт знает что, и не девочек, которые отчаянно пытаются доказать всем окружающим придуркам, что они достойны владеть мечом.

Что-то в крови Неро тянуло к ней. Так сильно, что у Данте кругом шла голова.

Она вжала колено между ног Неро, одной рукой слегка сжала небольшую грудь, добиваясь вздоха, а вторую руку опустила вниз и быстро забралась под одежду.

Неро дрогнула, разом напрягаясь, Данте уловила вспыхнувшую в ней тревогу, Неро сильнее вжалась в стену, будто пытаясь отстраниться, но она не попыталась отпихнуть Данте от себя, не попыталась ударить ее, хотя могла, и отпустить Неро не попросила.

Данте бы отпустила, если бы уловила хоть намек на нежелание происходящего.

— Только… — прошептала Неро, губы у нее были бледными, но щеки просто горели, и вся она была такой горячей, и Данте слышала, как колотится ее сердечко. Ее человеческая рука лихорадочно цеплялась за запястье Данте, а когтистая, демоническая, крошила стену. — Только не в-внутрь, — ее голос очаровательно запнулся.

Данте мысленно усмехнулась «девственность для мужа хранить собираешься?». Но вслух ничего решила не говорить, уже знакомая с вспыльчивостью этого чертенка. Вместо этого она опустилась перед Неро на колени (та так испуганно схватилась за ее плечи, будто не желала отпускать далеко от себя) и попробовала свою девочку на вкус.

Неро громко ахнула, схватилась за Данте человеческой рукой, а демоническую укусила.

Данте забыла, что вообще-то пришла сюда за Ямато.

Неро под ее прикосновениями была очень шумной: всхлипывала, стонала сквозь зубы, и Данте постоянно ловила отголоски ее дрожи. Энергия переливалась у Неро под кожей и солоно стекала Данте на язык. Сила чувствовалась в каждой частичке тела Неро — и в этой, между ног, тоже.

Но, поняв, что так это займет слишком много времени, Данте отстранилась и встала.

Она бы с удовольствием растянула происходящее на часы, касалась Неро так ласково и долго, как это только было бы возможно, заставила бы ее стонать и кричать от каждого легчайшего касания, но у них не было столько времени.

А еще сюда в любую секунду могли зайти.

Неро в ответ на ее движение дрогнула и разом напряглась так, будто Данте собиралась напасть на нее.

— Тише, детка, — шепнула она успокаивающее, прижалась к ней всем телом. В плаще было жарко, а ремни слишком перетягивали ей грудь, никак не вдохнуть.

И в штанах мокро.

Данте вжала колено Неро между ног, позволяя ей опереться, и, торопливо стащив перчатку с правой руки, опустила ее вниз.

— Только не… — повторила Неро жалобно, глаза она держала закрытыми, дышала часто-часто и отрывисто. И вообще выглядела так, будто она всего этого не хотела, или будто была очень напугана, или будто она сейчас упадет в обморок. Но между губ у нее было мокро и горячо, и Данте плотно прижала пальцы по обе стороны от клитора, оглаживая. Неро всхлипнула, ноги ее почти подогнулись. Она цепко схватилась руками за плечи Данте и прижалась лицом к ее шее, громко дыша.

— Я помню, крошка.

Данте хотелось себя коснуться, а запах Неро подливал больше огня в возбуждение, но сейчас она полностью была занята Неро, и ей очень хотелось доставить удовольствие, довести ее до пика.

Данте думалось, здесь, на Фортуне, все эти консерваторы вряд ли даже знают, что такое клитор. Да и до свадьбы у них тут вряд ли можно заниматься такими вещами. Так что почему бы и не побаловать бедную девочку? Разве она виновата, что ей не повезло тут родиться?

Неро была такой горячей, невероятно мокрой, и пальцы, лаская ее, скользили легко, будто сами собой. Данте быстро поняла, как ее нужно касаться, чтобы довести: не просто гладить клитор, а ощутимо прижимать, сдвигать вместе с кожей и не забывать иногда отрываться, чтобы потереть складки между большими и малыми половыми губами.

Когда Неро была очень близка к оргазму, она ловила воздух отрывисто, будто вталкивала его себе в легкие, и ее бедра вздрагивали, едва-едва сдвигаясь вслед за движениями, будто пытаясь нагнать их.

У Данте сердце билось часто, и между ног пульсировало в такт.

Неро вдруг задышала еще чаще, громче, потом крупно задрожала у Данте в руках и с надрывом закричала. Данте не остановила движения, теснее вжимая Неро в стену, зная, что она чувствует: ощущений разом становится слишком много, сложно терпеть, но если оборваться сейчас, то после останется лишь опустошающее чувство неудовлетворенности.

Неро вскрикнула опять, ударилась затылком о стену, цепко схватилась за плечи Данте, когтистой рукой почти разрывая ее плащ.

Данте подумалось, будь она сама помоложе, то кончила бы от одной реакции партнерши.

Она торопливо проскользнула пальцами дальше, ко входу в тело Неро, но, как та и просила, не стала проникать внутрь, лишь прижала пальцы, чтобы почувствовать, как бесконтрольно сокращаются мышцы.

Неро подняла на нее большие удивленные глаза, все еще тяжело дыша, лицо ее было красное-красное, и по линии роста встрепанных волос выступила испарина.

Данте поцеловала ее в губы, не выдержав, положила пальцы на подбородок Неро, придержав ее. Она вздрогнула и дернулась бы назад, если бы у нее было больше места, но так она лишь тихо стукнулась затылком о стену.

Чертенок вела себя так, будто ни разу в жизни не целовалась.

Данте никогда не придавала особое значения «девственности», но здесь и сейчас ей отчего-то особо нравилась мысль о том, что никто, кроме нее не, не касался Неро раньше.

Хотя она могла лишь догадываться. В конце концов, чушь о том, что кровь девственниц какая-то особая, что подходит для демонических ритуалов, или что она как-то по-особому пахнет… действительно просто чушь.

Данте поцеловала ее глубже, с языком, и сдвинула пальцы, которые все еще были у Неро между ног. Та шумно застонала в поцелуй и попыталась сжать колени, крупно задрожав от ощущений.

Ее хотелось выпить до дна, ласкать еще и еще, но времени на это не было.

Данте отпустила ее — с Ямато. Позволила себя околдовать и позволила ей забрать себе меч. Когда Неро ушла, то в груди болезненно потянуло, сжимаясь, дрожа, и все внутри просто кричало о том, чтобы пойти следом.

Много позже, когда все закончилось, вся беготня по замкам, по городу, когда рухнули адские врата, а после и статуя, Данте выдохнула с большим облегчением. Ох и намучилась она что с чертенком, что с ее семейкой: рыжей певичкой, за которой Неро была готова, похоже, в огонь и в воду, и с Кредо, чьи идеалы определенно точно пошатнулись за последние сутки.

Благо, никто не умер.

Данте бы не особо и расстроилась. А вот Неро бы точно страдала.

Она и сейчас мазнула по рыжей скромнице печальным, тоскливым взглядом, пока они стояли среди руин. Выглядела она так, будто хотела к ней подойти, но не решалась. Возле той через пару мгновений оказался Кредо, они обнялись. Неро поджала губы.

— Эй, детка, — позвала Данте. Неро надулась еще сильнее, посмотрев на нее.

Она была похожа на взъерошенного воробушка.

— Поехали со мной.

Неро вскинула брови.

— Но…

Она снова посмотрела на Кредо и ту рыжую скромницу в длинном платье.

— А что тебе тут ловить? — спросила Данте и кивнула на меч за спиной Неро. — Думаешь, после всего тут произошедшего тебя примут в рыцари с распростертыми объятиями?

Данте знала, что задела за живое: Неро плотно сжала челюсть и дернула головой. Это была самая настоящая больная мозоль. Триш-Глория пробилась в орден только благодаря демоническим силам, гипнозу, она была единственной женщиной среди рыцарей, и этого никто не замечал, потому что она не хотела, чтобы это замечали.

Неро же… Неро здесь не примут.

Фортуна — место дрянное во всех отношениях. Живи Данте здесь, она бы давно поехала головой.

И Неро нельзя здесь оставлять.

— Ты так говоришь, только потому что ты хочешь меч, — буркнула Неро, кивнув на свою руку.

— Нет, — ответила Данте со всей серьезностью, которая прорезалась в голосе неожиданно даже для нее самой. — Я так говорю, потому что я хочу тебя. Не здесь, там. Рядом со мной.

Неро посмотрела на нее странно. С тоской опять взглянула на Кирие и на Кредо.

— Они не такие плохие, — сказала она тихо, — как ты думаешь.

— Я ничего не думаю, — возразила Данте, почти не соврав. Ну, может, и неплохие. Решать не ей. — Но здесь, среди… этих людей тебе не место.

Неро прищурилась.

— Один раз прижала меня к стене и, думаешь, все, любовь до гроба? — сказала она бойко, хотя в глазах Данте увидела просьбу. Неро не хотела тут оставаться.

— Я же вижу, как ты на меня смотришь, — Данте хитро усмехнулась, небрежным жестом закидывая руку ей на плечо и обнимая. — Пойдем, детка. Мы еще можем успеть на последний паром.


	2. 2

— Кредо сразу сказал, что я не смогу стать рыцарем, — шепнула Неро, вздыхая. Они лежали в кровати, в агентстве Данте, та по такому случаю даже удосужилась поменять постельное белье. — И… он постоянно говорил, что махать мечом — это не женское дело. И Кирие тоже так говорила, но… я хотела, — Неро нахмурилась. — Я едва смогла выбить возможность иметь хотя бы деревянный, я тренировалась с ним. Кредо немного поучил меня и бросил, ведь в этом не было смысла, ведь рыцарем мне все равно не стать, — она горько вздохнула. В голосе ее было столько обиды, что можно было утонуть. — Я тренировалась сама, после всех, поздно вечером, — она вдруг запнулась, замолкла ненадолго. Данте показалось, Неро была на краю того, чтобы заплакать. — А потом Кредо подарил мне настоящий меч, — продолжила она шепотом, явно проглотив часть истории.

Данте поцеловала ее в уголок губ.

— Видишь, как хорошо, что ты согласилась уехать со мной, — сказала она шепотом.

Здесь Неро не нужно было ничего никому доказывать, ей не приходилось прятать меч и револьвер так, чтобы их не отобрали.

— Просто я… я как будто ненормальная, — сказала Неро тихо. — Почему никакие другие девушки вокруг меня не хотели ничего подобного? Они все хотят замуж, даже Кирие… особенно Кирие, и…

Данте пожала плечом. Ее болезненный период «я не такая, как все эти глупые девчонки» кончился довольно рано. Она и правда была не такой, как все девчонки вокруг. Справедливости ради, и не такой, как все мальчишки вокруг.

Потому что не была человеком.

Как и Неро, впрочем.

— Ну то, что эта твоя Кирие хочет замуж, я нисколько не удивлена.

— Я была влюблена в нее, — сказала Неро смущенно и тихо.

Данте фыркнула.

— В эту мышку?

Неро надулась.

— Но я призналась ей, и она сказала, чтобы я не говорила больше такого, потому что это… неправильно.

Данте подумалось, это так глупо: на Фортуне поклоняются демону, но верят они во всю ту же чушь, что и все остальные. Интересно, что бы ей папочка сказал, если б узнал, что она в постели с девушкой вдвое младше себя, которая, вполне вероятно, делит с ней одну и ту же кровь. Думать об этом лишний раз не хотелось, но это… определенное родство тянуло к Неро магнитом.

Да и, будь папочка жив и рядом, он бы вряд ли что-то сказал. Он вообще заделал детей в межвидовом союзе, не ему осуждать.

— Теперь у тебя есть, — сказала Данте и сгребла ее ближе к себе, обнимая покрепче. Было уже очень поздно, они лежали, уставшие и ленивые после секса — настоящего и долгого, а не то, что им удалось урвать на острове — и говорили. Данте выслушала все, что Неро рассказала ей, разделила с ней обиды, и теперь оставалось успокоить ее, окружить собой, своим теплом, показать, что все хорошо — и всегда так будет.

Данте никогда такого не испытывала. Они знали друг друга не так давно, но Данте казалось, что дольше даже, чем целую жизнь: настолько они подходили друг другу.

Неро была ее девочкой, и желание защищать ее стало потребностью.

Данте поцеловала ее в губы, скользнула на шею, и Неро быстро растеклась, снова задышала чаще, и Данте, снова вернувшись к ее губам, спросила:

— Что насчет еще одного раза перед сном?

— Только не в-внутрь, — прошептала Неро. Она всегда напоминала об этом, по несколько раз, и Данте каждый раз отвечала:

— Я помню.

Может, Неро боялась, что ей будет больно. Может, это было что-то, вбитое ей голову там, на Фортуне. Может, ей просто не нравилось проникновение. Может, она ничего при нем не чувствовала.

Данте обожала делать ей хорошо, доводить ее до дрожи и стонов, а потому делала, как Неро просила.

А причинить ей боль и страх казалось самым большим кощунством.

После оргазма Неро отдышалась, сильно толкнула Данте в плечо, вынуждая упасть на постель спиной, забралась сверху, пачкая живот Данте естественной смазкой. Данте придержала ее под бедра, ласково поглаживая пальцами кожу, и Неро наклонилась, крепко целуя ее в губы, а когтистая ладонь забралась в волосы и сжала.

Данте вздохнула. Ей нравилось, когда Неро смелела. Пока что, конечно, это были слабые проявления, пробные и робкие, но ничего. Данте обязательно будет поощрять их, показывать своей девочке, что можно и так.

Неро сползла вниз, вес ее тела исчез, а после Данте торопливо приподнялась на локтях, внимательно смотря на Неро. Та замерла над пахом Данте, смотря почти удивленно, так, будто ожидала увидеть там что-то, кроме вульвы. Данте едва сдержала хмыканье, поджала губы слегка, ощущая горячее дыхание. Она все еще была возбуждена. Неро уже касалась ее пальцами (вполне успешно), но перспектива ощутить ее поцелуи на этих губах была очень заманчивой.

Данте старалась не шевелиться, чтобы ее не спугнуть, но выражение на лице у Неро застыло столь сосредоточенное, что это было почти комично.

— Детка? — позвала Данте шепотом.

Неро вскинула на нее взгляд. Данте показалось, в нем мелькнула тревога, лишь намек на нее, но это сразу же напрягло. Однако Неро не дала Данте возможность растерять весь настрой и спросить, в чем дело:

— Я хочу… — она густо покраснела, — сделать тебе так же, как… как ты мне.

Ну что за очаровательная девочка, даже не может заставить себя называть вещи своими именами.

— Давай.

У Неро покраснели даже кончики ушей.

— Не смотри так, — попросила она. Данте фыркнула и откинулась на подушки, хотя так велик был соблазн следить за тем, что Неро делает.

Через мгновение Данте ощутила робкое влажное прикосновение к капюшону клитора. Она протянула руку вниз, и Неро сразу же поймала ее ладонь, переплетая пальцы. Когтистой лапкой она некрепко сжала бедро Данте, концы когтей ощутимо надавили на кожу, но не до крови. Впрочем, даже если Неро случайно пропорет ей кожу, не страшно, зарастет меньше, чем за полминуты.

Данте позволила себе прикрыть глаза, растекаясь под несмелыми прикосновениями. Она не торопила Неро, позволяла ей изучать и примеряться. До того она трогала Данте вслепую, боясь взглянуть.

Неро провела языком немного смелее, привыкая к соленому вкусу, и надавила языком, скользя по складкам половых губ, проникая между ними, касаясь преддверия влагалища. Данте вздохнула громче, чувствуя, как ее язык поднимается выше и касается клитора. Лижет. Смелея, Неро прижалась ближе, накрывая губами, копируя то, что Данте делала с ней. Вот что-что, а училась Неро очень быстро. Данте не сдерживала вздохов и стонов, жар тяжело ворочался под кожей, а Неро делала так, как надо, облизывала, обхватывала губами, терла языком.

Данте не торопила ее и не направляла, хотя ей очень хотелось быстрее и сильнее, ей нравилась более ощутимая ласка, но времени у них ведь предостаточно.

Потом Неро отстранилась и все равно коснулась ее рукой, и на контрасте с мягкими прикосновениями языка от быстрых движений пальцев Данте, и так распаленная до предела, кончила очень быстро, застонав Неро в губы.

Они жили вместе, спали в одной постели в обнимку, вместе брали заказы, и Неро с такой радостью всякий раз бросалась в бой, что порой Данте оставляла демонов только для нее, внимательно, впрочем, наблюдая, чтобы удостовериться, что Неро вне опасности. Данте оставляла на шее Неро засосы и укусы, и они не пропадали так быстро, как на самой Данте, отчего та приходила в восторг. Триш, порой заглядывая, шутила, что Данте ее только подписать не хватает, а та скалила зубы и целовала Неро при ней, отчего девочка вся краснела и торопливо сбегала в другую комнату.

Данте нравилось окружать ее лаской, нравилось целовать ее, любить ее, шептать всякое пошлое на ухо, так, чтобы она задыхалась и густо краснела.

Данте любила ее и знала, что она любима в ответ.

Через несколько месяцев неожиданным звонком огорошил братец Неро — и как только номер телефона узнал? (и откуда у них там на Фортуне вообще телефоны?).

— У меня есть для тебя новости, хорошая и плохая, с какой начать? — спросила Данте у Неро после звонка.

— Просто говори уже, — ответила Неро, нахмурившись.

— Ладно. Вот хорошая: поступил заказ, за который обещают очень хорошую плату, мы сможем не работать после него… месяца четыре так точно.

Неро оживилась. Данте подошла вплотную, поймала ее в кольцо рук и лизнула в шею, сразу же вызывая волну смущения. Неро всегда вспыхивала, как спичка, стоило Данте оказаться рядом, стоило ей прижаться вплотную, зацеловать ее лицо и шею. Румянец всегда сползал даже на нее, а еще расползался до кончиков ушек.

— Но для этого придется поехать на Фортуну, — продолжила Данте ей на ухо, шепотом.

Неро разом напряглась. Нахмурилась. Отстранилась.

Она была совсем не в восторге услышать об заказе на Фортуне.

— Неужели рыцари не смогут справиться сами? — спросила она недовольно. Ей наверняка очень не хотелось ехать. Данте понимала. Но…

— Но это такие хорошие деньги, — шепнула она, опять подвинувшись ближе и игриво лизнув Неро за ухом. Та вздрогнула и вздохнула. — Милая. Мы там с тобой вдвоем очень быстро управимся.

Неро поджала губы. Данте подумалось, что, если Неро так не хочется туда возвращаться, то, может, ей стоит поехать одной. Но оставлять свою девочку здесь совсем одну казалось просто ужасным решением. Разумеется, Неро не была маленькой и беспомощной, она может защитить себя и может вести дела, пока Данте нет, но отстраниться от нее казалось задачей невыполнимой.

Они собрались очень быстро и уже через неделю были на Фортуне. Кредо любезно предложил им остановиться у него, но Неро не захотела, так что они сняли номер в крохотной гостинице на пару ночей. Больше времени это и не должно занять.

Видеться с Кредо Неро была, похоже, не особо-то и рада. Еще она явно хотела повстречаться с Кирие, но, только увидела ее издалека, как сразу же стушевалась, поджала губы и спряталась за Данте.

Кредо обрисовал им ситуацию подробнее: в одном из многочисленных соборов поселился демон, жрущий людей, причем без разбору, так что собор закрыли, запечатали, а убить демона по какой-то загадочной причине не смогли. Распрашивая Кредо, Данте докопалась до того, что под «жрет людей без разбору» подразумевалось, что демон предпочитает мужчин, а на женщин не нападает.

Данте встречались такие привередливые демоны, вкусы у них всех были разные: кому-то больше нравились мужчины, кому-то женщины, кому-то определенные возрастные категории, так что ничего удивительного в этом конкретном демоне не было.

А к Данте обратились, потому что она женщина и ее, по логике, не должны попытаться съесть.

А рыцари боялись соваться туда, потому что они первые на очереди в демонический желудок.

Данте это очень позабавило.

Кредо отвел их к этому собору, у входа дежурило трое рыцарей. Один из них, увидев Неро, как-то странно хмыкнул и молча кивнул на нее остальным. Те тоже хмыкнули. Неро разом напряглась, Данте почувствовала, как похолодел вокруг нее воздух, услышала, как тяжелее она задышала, и почувствовала, как чаще забилось сердце Неро. Данте нахмурилась, недобро зыркнула на рыцарей, но те вытянулись по струнке, когда Кредо подошел ближе.

Он продолжал рассказывать, что демон не покидал пределов собора, появлялся он в любое время суток и вообще тварью был той еще. Данте внимательно его выслушала, незаметно касаясь холодной ладони Неро, которую она держала, сжав кулак.

Всю дорогу обратно до гостиницы Неро была молчалива. Данте бросила попытки ее разговорить, да и повисло между ними что-то недосказанное, тяжелое. Данте не знала, что, но за сердцем поселилась тревога. Руки Неро постоянно вздрагивали, и она то и дело порывалась сложить их на груди или обнять себя за локти, но потом, опоминаясь, опускала руки снова. Данте попробовала списать эту нервозность на то, что она встретилась с Кредо, но это была слишком дурацкая причина.

— Я хочу обмыться перед сном, — сказала Неро, когда они пришли в номер, прежде чем скрыться в ванной комнате. Дверца была хлипкая, едва держалась, и Неро случайно хлопнула ей об косяк. Через мгновение послышался шум воды. Чтобы скоротать время, Данте достала один из пистолетов и взялась чистить его.

Через какое-то время Данте поняла, что что-то не так. Сначала она подумала, что ей показалось, но потом она выпрямилась и прислушалась. Нет, из ванной комнаты помимо шума воды определенно точно слышались всхлипы.

Данте нахмурилась, а сердце болезненно потянуло. Она отложила пистолет, встала, подошла к двери и прижалась ухом.

Неро плакала. Плакала так отчаянно, что не могла сдержаться, и Данте едва удержала в узде желание немедленно выбить дверь. Она застыла, положив ладонь на ручку, медленно тихо повернула ее, и дверь ожидаемо поддалась. Здесь даже шпингалетов не было.

Неро сидела на полу и плакала, обняв колени руками и уткнувшись в них лбом. Когда Данте зашла, Неро лишь обняла себя крепче, давясь дыханием. Данте выключила льющуюся из старого ржавого крана воду, шумный фон исчез, и теперь Неро было слышно слишком хорошо.

— Неро? — позвала Данте шепотом, присаживаясь возле нее и протягивая к ней руки. — Неро, что такое?

Неро слабо мотнула головой, но в руки далась легко. Данте потянула ее, вынуждая встать на ноги, и увела из ванной к постели. Данте усадила Неро, дрожащую и бледную, но с лихорадочными красными пятнами на щеках и встрепанными волосами.

— Скажи мне, что случилось, — попросила Данте растерянно. Она чувствовала себя так, будто уперлась в бетонную стену, в глухой тупик, не зная, что теперь делать и куда свернуть. Поведение Неро показалось ей странным, когда они еще только встретились с Кредо, но Данте и не думала, что это отголосок чего-то очень серьезного.

— Те рыцари, что были сегодня с Кредо, — прошептала Неро серыми губами тогда, когда Данте уже решила, что она ничего не скажет. На Данте она не смотрела. Глядела на свои сильно дрожащие руки, подрагивали даже тускло светящиеся когти. Неро оборвалась. Сильно тряхнула головой. Данте немного подвинулась так, чтобы касаться коленями ее коленей, просто обозначая рядом свое тепло. — Женщин не берут в рыцари, — сказала Неро тихо, повторяя то, что уже рассказывала Данте как-то. — Но я все равно хотела учиться управляться с мечом. И… мне нельзя было тренироваться со всеми, я могла приходить на тренировочную площадку только после всех, поздно вечером, и…

Она замолчала. Длинные белые ресницы вновь намокли.

Данте уже знала, к чему все шло, но она молчала и не двигалась, почти не дышала, ждала, пока Неро найдет в себе силы договорить. А собственное сердце колотилось в горле, отдавая в виски и похолодевшие кончики пальцев.

— Их было трое, что я могла сделать? — вырвалось у Неро задушено и едва слышно, и ее разом сломало: она сгорбилась, складываясь почти вдвое, изломано. — У меня еще не было этого, — она имела в виду чешуйчатую руку. С каждым новым словом голос ломался, то взлетал, то падал, — у меня даже меч тогда был деревянный.

Данте испугалась: Неро оправдывалась.

Данте не знала, перед ней ли или перед самой собой. Но она оправдывалась.

Данте протянула к ней руки, обхватила Неро бережно, притянула к себе, устроила на своих коленях, и Неро заплакала громче, пряча лицо на ее груди.

— Если бы… если бы я кому-нибудь сказала, если бы я сказала Кредо, он запретил бы мне… он бы отобрал у меня даже деревянный меч, он бы…

В последний раз Данте ощущала себя беспомощной в свои десять лет, и сейчас это чувство ударило ее под дых так сильно: она совершенно не знала, что делать.

От Неро пахло ужасом и болью, безбрежной ненавистью.

Не сдержав внутреннюю демоницу, Данте раскрыла крылья, сжала их вокруг Неро, пряча ее, баюкая и защищая. Ненависть и ярость, поселившиеся в груди, требовали выхода, но не могли их найти, пока Неро была в таком состоянии. Она все плакала и повторяла, что ничего не могла сделать. Тогда, наконец найдя в себе силы, Данте ответила:

— Ты ни в чем не виновата.

Неро заплакала горше.

Данте душило бессилием. Она ненавидела себя за то, что ничего не могла сделать, за то, что это уже произошло, а ее не было рядом, пусть это и было еще до того, как они познакомились, задолго до того. Но она чувствовала своей обязанностью защищать Неро — от всего.

— Девочка моя, ты ни в чем не виновата, — повторила Данте еще тише, покачивая Неро в своих руках.

Когда рыдания Неро совсем стихли, Данте уложила ее на постель и легла рядом, укрыв своим плащом.

— Почему ты ничего не сказала мне? Сразу? — спросила Данте шепотом, опасаясь, что это вызовет новую волну истерики и паники, но Неро ответила таким же шепотом, сонно и устало:

— Я боялась, что ты не захочешь меня после этого больше.

Данте не нашлась, что ответить, хоть первым порывом и было броситься уверять, что это не так. Что она всегда будет ее хотеть, всегда будет ее любить, всегда…

Но, в любом случае, Неро уже уснула. Ее дыхание стало глубже и спокойнее. Данте глубоко вдохнула ее запах, прикрыв глаза, а после отстранилась. Ей не хотелось уходить, и было тревожно от мысли о том, что Неро может проснуться, а Данте не будет рядом.

Но ей нужно сходить на охоту.

Когда Данте вернулась в гостиницу, уже светало, но ей совершенно не хотелось спать. Под кожей скреблась жажда крови, хотя она только что пролила ее очень много. Ее подтрясывало от лихорадочного возбуждения и злобы на тех уродов, что она лишила сегодня жизни, и ей казалось, что она сделала так недостаточно. Ведь Неро проснется и не перестанет плакать. Наверное, она скорее заплачет еще раз, когда Данте расскажет ей.

Данте хотела собрать их сердца в коробку и принести их Неро как подношение, но она вовремя решила, что не стоит.

Эти убийства она спишет на того демона, которого им заказали.

Он, кстати, так и не появился за то время, что Данте была занята.

Может, демон и правда не ел женщин.

Данте оставила трупы для него, исчезновение тех рыцарей после как раз можно будет повесить на демона.

Неро уже не спала, она сидела на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, и смотрела в окно. Когда Данте зашла и закрыла дверь, Неро недовольно взглянула на нее, глаза ее были воспаленными и красными.

— Где ты была? — спросила она жалобно.

Данте молча подошла, села на кровать возле Неро и протянула к ней руки, обнимая.

— Одному я сначала сломала пальцы, — сказала Данте шепотом, таким тоном, будто рассказывала сказку, и Неро заплакала. Данте обхватила ее крепче, подтянула к себе, укрывая горячими с внутренней стороны крыльями. Она уткнулась носом в короткие неаккуратно обстриженные волосы Неро, глубоко вдыхая запах боли и тревоги, бесконечного страха, который она обязательно вытравит, как вытравливают из квартир тараканов. — Он просил перестать, и я отрубила ему обе руки, прижигая раны так, чтобы он не умер от потери крови так быстро, — Неро зарыдала громче, но не попросила замолчать. Она тряслась и хваталась испугано, вдавливая когти в кожу Данте до крови. Данте продолжала, медленными ласковым движениями поглаживая Неро вдоль спины вверх-вниз: — Я разрубила его надвое снизу вверх.

Она замолкла ненадолго, пережидая особенно сильную лихорадочную дрожь, хриплое дыхание, такое, будто Неро задыхается. Ее ладонь светилась ярко-ярко, пульсировала энергией.

Данте разомкнула губы, чтобы продолжить, но услышала срывающееся и жалобное:

— Нет, хватит.

Данте замолкла.

Она могла бы рассказать о том, как второму она вывернула ребро за ребром, а третьему всадила ржавую трубу между ног и затем задушила.

— Им… им было больно?

Неро спросила так, будто ей стыдно было того, что ей хотелось их боли.

— Да.

Неро заплакала опять, еще громче.

Данте закрыла глаза, чувствуя молчаливую белую ярость. Она убила. Она заставила их рыдать и просить перестать, убила, вырвала сердца как подношение, и теперь ей казалось, что она сделала недостаточно, она должна была заставить их страдать дольше, сильнее, потому что ее действия не искупили и не принесли сиюминутного облегчения, потому что Неро лежала в ее руках с истерикой, которую она давила и прятала в себе годами.

Данте сомкнула крылья плотнее и заурчала, ткнулась носом в ледяной висок и коротко лизнула. Ей хотелось снова пометить Неро своим запахом, всю, окружить ее этим коконом из тепла, доказать, что она в безопасности и что она защищена.

Данте целовала ее лицо и шептала, что она такая сильная, такая храбрая. Несмотря на все, она продолжила тренировки, она научилась владеть мечом и револьвером. Ей пришлось прятать то, что с ней сделали те мужчины, и она справилась. Данте обещала, что они уедут отсюда и никогда-никогда больше не вернутся.

Неро проплакала ей в грудь около часа, пока слезы не высохли. Потом Данте умыла ее, накормила, бережно поцеловала в губы и они отправились за демоном.

Вечером того же дня, сидя на пароме с очень приятным количеством денег с собой, Данте обнимала Неро за плечи, бережно поглаживая по руке.

— Я не хочу больше сюда возвращаться, — сказала Неро, сложив на плечо Данте голову. — Никогда больше.

Данте поцеловала ее в макушку и взглянула на удаляющуюся землю.

— Тебе больше не придется. Я обещаю.

Неро помолчала немного.

— Данте, — позвала она тихо. — Спасибо. Что убила их.

Данте глубоко вздохнула и поцеловала ее в лоб, плотно сомкнув веки.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказала она.


	3. Бонус, pwp

Неро положила ладонь поверх ее руки, задерживая дыхание, и Данте замерла, ожидая ее действий. Так Данте не было видно ее лица, но она внимательно прислушивалась к дыханию и сердцебиению. Неро была взволнована, и сердечко ее билось слишком часто. Данте положила ей под маленькую грудь вторую руку, бережно придерживая и чувствуя сильнее.

— Только осторожно, — попросила Неро шепотом, надавив на руку Данте, вынуждая опустить ее ниже. Средний палец Неро лежал точно на среднем пальце Данте, направляя, и та, конечно, поняла, что Неро хочет.

— Точно? — переспросила она тихо, прижимаясь губами к виску Неро. Между ног она была мокрой и горячей, так что проникновение не будет сложным и тяжелым, тем более всего одного пальца, но…

— Точно, — ответила Неро тихо, приподнимая бедра и вздыхая. — Я… я хочу попробовать. С тобой.

Неро подняла ладонь немного выше, складывая ее на запястье Данте, неторопливо поглаживая кожу пальцами, будто готовясь в любой момент схватить ее и одернуть от себя.

Данте крепко обняла ее, слегка сжала в большой ладони левую грудь Неро и проскользнула палец внутрь. Неро вдохнула чуть громче и резче, но больше никак не отреагировала. Она следила за рукой Данте, дышала медленно и глубоко и все так же придерживала ее за запястье, но никак не препятствовала движениям.

Она была безумно горячей.

Данте поцеловала ее в висок опять, медленно потянула палец назад и снова вперед. Тогда тело Неро среагировало, моментально сжимаясь слишком сильно, так, что стало сложно двигать даже одним пальцем.

— Тебе больно? — спросила Данте тут же.

— Н… нет, — ответила Неро едва слышным шепотом, кончики ее ушей покраснели. — Просто… Это… — Данте не двигалась, ждала, что она скажет, неторопливо гладила вокруг правого соска. — Н-никак.

— Ну да, изнутри женщины довольно нечувствительные, — ответила Данте с легкой усмешкой, осторожно сгибая палец. Неро никак не отреагировала на это, но ее мышцы все еще конвульсивно сжимались, будто тело пыталось помешать дальнейшему проникновению. — Маленькая, расслабься, — шепнула Данте, прижимаясь губами к красному горячему уху. — Это же я, я ничего не делаю, тебе же не больно. Все хорошо.

Данте продолжала шептать ей на ухо нежное и ласковое, пока не почувствовала, как сведенные мышцы расслабились. Тогда Данте на пробу двинула пальцем опять, но расслабленность очень быстро исчезла снова.

— У меня не получается, — прошептала Неро сдавленно. — Расслабиться. Не выходит, когда… когда так.

Данте очень осторожно вынула палец, боясь сделать больно, когда Неро так сжималась, и потерла клитор. Неро шумно ахнула, застонала и дрогнула под прикосновением, растекаясь.

— Попробуй двумя? — попросила она тихо. Данте послушно попробовала: Неро сразу же вздрогнула, перепугалась и дернулась, сводя колени. От этого резкого жеста у Данте внутри сжалось и похолодело. — Н… нет… Больно.

— Давай не будем, — сказала Данте тихо, убирая пальцы от входа в тело Неро, чувствуя, как быстро высыхает смазка, и как быстро Неро становится сухой, и пальцам уже не так легко скользить. Данте прижала подушечки по обе стороны от ее клитора и неторопливо потерла, вырывая вздохи и стоны.

— Но ведь…

— Неро, я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо.

Неро отстранилась от нее и повернулась лицом. На ее щеках цвели яркие лихорадочные пятна, красные влажные от слюны губы были приоткрыты.

— Но мне не плохо с тобой, — возразила она жалобно и сильно закусила нижнюю губу, часто заморгав и опуская взгляд вниз. — Просто… просто… Я хочу, чтобы по-настоящему, полноценно, и…

Данте нахмурилась и собралась обидеться, но оборвала себя. Конечно, а как еще Неро было это воспринимать? На Фортуне, конечно, вряд ли рассказывали, откуда и как берутся дети, но с еще меньшей вероятностью там знали о том, что секс бывает не только между женщиной и мужчиной, и что секс выглядит не только, как вставление члена в вагину.

— Детка, — вздохнула Данте, — мы уже все делаем по-настоящему.

— Но…

— Разве ощущается не по-настоящему?

Неро покраснела сильнее, сводя колени.

— Я просто думала…

— Мне совсем необязательно вставлять в тебя пальцы, чтобы довести тебя до оргазма, и ты это знаешь.

Неро вскинула на нее большие удивленные глаза, как будто услышала самое настоящее откровение. Как будто она этого не знала и не кончала под прикосновениями Данте по несколько раз за ночь. Как будто не кричала от этого и не пропитывала простыни своей влагой и запахом.

— А больше ничего и не требуется, — продолжала Данте. — В этом весь смысл: в том, чтобы сделать друг другу хорошо. Какая разница, как?

— Значит, у нас все по-настоящему? — спросила Неро робко. Данте вздохнула.

Боже, да как женщины вообще живут на этой Фортуне?

Она подтянула Неро к себе и крепко поцеловала в губы.

— Конечно, — сказала Данте серьезно, опустила руку и снова раздвинула пальцами половые губы Неро, проскальзывая между ними и медленно поглаживая. Неро ахнула и схватилась за ее плечи, прижимаясь тесно-тесно. Она снова намокла, дышала громко и часто, и сердце ее тоже билось заполошно. — Ляг на спину, — попросила Данте, убрав руку, и Неро послушно опустилась. Данте подвинулась, встала с кровати и подтянула Неро к себе за бедра так, чтобы ее ноги свисали с края постели. Неро ойкнула, покраснела сильнее: румянец сполз даже на грудь. — Так удобнее, — пояснила Данте, опускаясь перед кроватью на колени и складывая ноги Неро себе на плечи.

Данте обратилась. Температура ее тела сразу же подскочила, и Неро громко вздохнула следя за ней. Демонический облик Данте она воспринимала точно так же, как человеческий.

Данте положила руку на ее лобок, скользя пальцами по жестким светлым волоскам, опустила большой палец и осторожно надавила подушечкой на прикрытый капюшоном клитор.

— Когти, — пробормотала Неро. Данте фыркнула.

— Я осторожно, — пообещала она и высунула язык.

Он был гораздо длиннее, чем человеческий, шершавее, гибче, но все такой же мягкий. Данте широко лизнула им между мокрых горячих губ, собирая соленую смазку, и опустилась им ниже, прямо ко входу. Неро вздрогнула.

— Я не буду… — пообещала Данте, но Неро хихикнула:

— Просто… просто щекотно, — сказала она.

Данте фыркнула и вернулась к ласке, сильно вытягивая длинный язык. Она не проникала им внутрь, как и обещала (хотя ей думалось, что проникновение языком будет гораздо мягче, чем пальцами, но предлагать, зная, что Неро тревожно, когда что-то у нее внутри, Данте не хотела). Вместо этого она неторопливо мяла и оглаживала языком вход в ее тело, щекотала кончиком складки, а большим пальцем неторопливо терла клитор по кругу, изгибая палец так, чтобы ни в коем случае не задеть Неро ногтем.

Неро тихо постанывала, глубоко дыша. Данте подняла на нее взгляд, насколько позволяло положение между ее ног: Неро лежала, запрокинув голову, и сжимала в пальцах свою маленькую грудь, будто стараясь держать сама себя. Данте прикрыла глаза, вслушиваясь в ее мягкие нежные стоны, в этом голосе хотелось утонуть, и неимоверно сладко было от знания того, что это Данте заставляет ее реагировать так. Неро лежала под ее касаниями, расслабленная и довольная, значит, Данте все делала правильно.

Каждая реакция ее девочки колола Данте возбуждением между ног, заставляя держать их плотно сведенными и напрягать бедра, чтобы хоть как-то помочь себе.

Когда Неро задышала чаще и резче, вталкивая воздух в легкие будто с усилием, Данте подняла ладонь выше, поглаживая ее живот, и обхватила клитор и кожу рядом губами, прижимаясь плотно, посасывая. Неро вскрикнула от такой резкой смены ощущений. Неро заерзала под ней, подрагивая, Данте прижала костяшки пальцев к преддверию ее влагалища, чтобы чувствовать, как сокращаются мышцы.

Когда Неро была на грани, она начинала дышать очень громко и резко, не грудью, а животом, который сильно втягивался, напрягаясь, когда она задерживала дыхание и кусала губы, и расслаблялся, как только Неро находила в себе силы выдохнуть со стоном. У нее начинали дрожать внутренние стороны бедер, и ей очень надо было за что-то держаться. Поэтому Данте торопливо втянула когти, сбрасывая триггер, заменила язык на пальцы и прижалась грудью к груди Неро. Та громко всхлипнула, сразу же хватаясь за плечи Данте, царапаясь своей нечеловеческой рукой. Данте уткнулась носом в ее ключицу, потом в грудь, взяла в рот сосок, торопливо лаская ее пальцами, зная, что близко к оргазму Неро нужно резко и быстро.

Сорвавшись, Неро коротко вскрикнула, потом еще раз, запрокидывая голову. Данте потребовалось много времени, чтобы сорвать с нее эти оковы стеснения и показать, что она может кричать так громко и много, как хочет. Сейчас Неро уже не стеснялась издавать звуки.

Она задрожала крупно, плотно сводя колени от ощущений, но Данте это не помешало. Неро вскрикнула громче, вскидывая бедра, громко протяжно застонала, но Данте продолжала, зная, что с Неро нужно так, до тех пор, пока она не одернулась и не начала пытаться отстраниться от касания.

Данте замерла, крепко прижимая ее к себе свободной рукой, бережно поцеловала во влажный висок и отняла руку. Пальцы полностью были в ее смазке, а разрыв контакта заставил Неро дрогнуть.

Медленно Неро расслабилась и разжала руки, которыми так сильно сжимала Данте, приходя в себя. Данте поцеловала ее в приоткрытые губы, и Неро часто заморгала, подняв на нее взгляд. Она выглядела пьяной и сонной. Тело Данте тоже требовало внимания, но она была бы не против закончить прямо сейчас.

Неро была с ней не согласна. Она улыбнулась — такая красивая — и погладила Данте по боку, опуская ладонь все ниже и ниже, и от ее касаний под кожей искрилось.

— Сейчас, подожди, я отдышусь немного, — сказала она шепотом, обещая.


End file.
